


Ikke sant?

by Letmespeak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, This is going to be mostly lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmespeak/pseuds/Letmespeak
Summary: This is where I post my Tumblr drabbles.Chap 1: The aftermath of the little girl who discovered Even and Isak in the poolChap 2: Sonja and her best friend falling in love





	1. Little girl in swimming pool

Aleksandra’s favorite thing in the whole world was her dolls. She had millions of dolls in pretty little dresses and a big princess castle to top it all of with. Aleksandra meant she had all the dolls worth having so she was surprised when her mother said the needed to buy a boy doll.

“Why?”

“Because it will make your girl dolls happy to have a boy around, Aleksandra.”

When Aleksandra got the boy dolls she looked at them. They were nice she thought, but not as nice as her girl dolls. She placed them next to the girl dolls and waited patently for an reaction. Maybe a little smile. Nothing happened.

She picked up the boy dolls again. What does mommy and daddy do to get happy?

They kiss.

She took her favorite barbie doll and took its face next to the Ken doll. It didn’t seem to make either of them happy. Aleksandra didn’t know what to do.

She thought back to the boys she had found in the pool a couple weeks ago. They had seemed happy when they kissed? Aleksandra didn’t know two boys could kiss. She looked at her barbie doll and threw her Ken doll over her shoulder.

She placed her doll down and started looking for another girl doll. She found one who looked very nice with darker skin then her other dolls and big puffy hair that was fun to style. She carried it back to her Barbie-doll and brought their faces together.

Aha! Now the dolls were happy.

She placed the dolls on the ground again (making sure they were holding hands).

Before looking for the Ken doll and placing it next to the other male doll she had brought. They can be like the boys in the pool, she thought to herself


	2. Wet kisses

Henriette had know Sonja since they were thirteen or a year longer then she had known Even as Henriette liked to think of it.

**First kiss**

It was a round of “truth or dare” and Sonja had just downed an entire beer before the kiss. Henriette tried to cherish it for as long as she could, but some of the magic was taken away by the fact that Sonja and Even limitedly started making out afterward.

**Drunk kiss**

“You have to go out Sonja?” Henriette was standing in the hallway wearing full russwear.

“Why?” Sonja was wearing a sweatpants and one of Even’s old shirts, Henriette tried not to flinch about that fact.

“Because you are a russ! This is one month you can celebrate this, come on!” Henriette walked over to Sonja’s closet trying to find something she could wear.

“But, Even..” Henriette actually flinched this time.

“Listen, Sonja, I love you,” those words felt liberating to say “but, you can’t just wait around because Even is having an episode. I know you want to help him and you do that a lot, but he is together with his family. He will be fine.”

-

Sonja had way to many shots on the bus and Henriette knew she should have pushed her away when she had leaned in, but she didn’t.

**Teary kiss**

Sonja was crying and Henriette was there to comfort here. Even had left her, that Henriette had understood and Sonja had said something she wanted to take back, but Henriette didn’t understand to who.

Henriette saw the tears running down Sonja’s cheek and kissed them.

**Teary kiss (2)**

Henriette had held it together the entire day, but when the priest said “You may now kiss the bride” she burst into tears. Sonja just smiled and leaned forward to kiss her new wife.


End file.
